


Among Angels

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys meet in the Bar, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, Signs From Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dealing with loss isn't something he was good at. He just wanted a sign that she was safely among angels.





	Among Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble I wrote for a Destiel page a while ago. Hope you enjoy it.

            Sitting in the bar alone. Again. Dean hated moments like this. Every time was the same. He thought he was happy in his relationship and then something would happen to prove he wasn't. Rhonda cheated on him, Benny fell in love with a young lady, and Lisa...the car crash. That one hurt more than the rest. Dean loved Lisa. Wanted to marry her. But she'd been ripped away from him months ago. Leaving a hole of unimaginable size.

            Dean sipped his beer, letting it help numb the pain. The agony. But he wouldn't be in the bar if he wasn't ready to heal. The bar was a place he enjoyed. Helped him to remember better time. The first time he met Lisa. Here. The day she told Dean they were dating. Here. The day she told Dean they were expecting. Here. Which is why he’d stayed away for months after her death. Today he’d gone to her grave. Asking for a sign she was okay. That she was with angels. That she was happy.

            He'd headed towards his precious Chevy when a woman and her teenager walked up to Dean “Hi there. Maybe you can help us. We’re looking for the yoga studio.”

            “Yeah?” Dean said shocked, “If you continue down this road and turn right at the light you’ll run right into it.”

            “Thank you so much!” The teen said taking off down the street.

            “Thank you.” She said, as she turned to run after her daughter. “You’re an angel!” She called over her shoulder.

_You’re an angel_ Dean heard Lisa say on the breeze. As if she was there with him.

            Bringing him back to the bar they’d shared so many memories in. It didn’t register that someone had sat next to him at the bar until he heard the voice like gravel ask, “You okay?” Dean looked the man over. He was tall, well built, short brown hair, but those eyes. Dean could get lost in those eyes. So blue it was like he was staring at the sky and the open ocean at once.

            “Yeah.” Dean swallowed, suddenly nervous being so close to the attractive man. “Just thinking.”

            “Would you prefer to talk instead?” He asked, “My name’s Castiel. I’m a great listener.” He said laying a hand across Dean’s

_Castiel? An angel truly has been sent from Heaven. From Lisa. To help me._ “Couldn’t hurt.” He said, “I’m Dean.”

            “Hello Dean. It’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
